Doji Nagori
Doji Nagori was a Crane Clan courtier, poet, story teller and playboy. A cousin to Doji Kurohito, Nagori has wanted for very little in life. He was a well liked man with many friends, his charm had earned him a well deserved reputation as a ladies man, and a bit of a mischievous but harmless trouble maker at times. Nagori adored his elder sister Doji Yasuyo, and the two were good friends. Family As cousin to the old Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kurohito and brother to Doji Yasuyo, a great hero of the Crane, Nagori had maintained a healthy relationship with his family. He was especially fond of Doji Domotai, whom he thought of more as a niece, and was present for her gempukku ceremony. It was Nagori who suggested that Domotai trained with the Lion as part of the peace treaty between the two clans so that Domotai could better understand the tactics of her enemies. Daughter of Doji, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Due to Domotai's training with the Lion, Nagori has made firm friends with her old sensei Matsu Atasuke. Simple Economics, by Shawn Carman & Fred Wan The Emerald Champion For all Nagori's talents he was however, very lazy. He just wanted to have fun, and that was his aim at all times. That is until his sister came to him and left on a journey, then his close friend Yasuki Hachi earned the position of Emerald Champion, Nagori quickly realized his good friend was not used to the political climate he had entered. Victorious, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Nagori resolved to help his friend earn and maintain the respect the Emerald Champion deserved. He proved a powerful ally for Hachi, and travelled with the Emerald Champion and his ally Bayushi Norachai almost everywhere. When Hachi won the title of Emerald Champion, it appeared to much of the empire that he was merely a puppet of Hantei Naseru due to the circumstances surrounding his victory. It was mainly due to Nagori's advice and political manoeuvring within the court that he was able to shake this image off. It was Naseru's plan that the Jade Champion would also be tarnished by Hachi's public image, thankfully it was Nagori who foiled Naseru and his minion Bayushi Sunetra at the test of the Jade Champion. Even Unto Death, Part Two, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Preparations of the Winter Court Prior to the Four Winds Winter Court, Nagori was selected by Doji Tanitsu as the Crane option to be the husband of Toturi Tsudao. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Return of his Sister His sister, Doji Yasuyo, had been disappeared during more than one year , while she was training by the Kenku Kozue in Chikushudo. Finally Yasuyo returned and met Nagori. Prelude to Darkness, Part Four: The Curse, by Rich Wulf Kolat Conspiracy Uncovered As part of a Emerald Magistrate mission to destroy a Kolat cell, Otomo Hino saved Nagori's life taking the blow aimed against the courtier. With information gathered a Sleeper Agent in the Imperial Court was uncovered, Suzume Roshi, and a kolat conspiracy to kill Hantei Naseru was avoided. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The Fall of Otosan Uchi Nagori's duty to the Emerald Champion meant that he was present for the fall of the old imperial captial. As well as assisting his sister Doji Yasuyo, he also helped many of diplomats and courtiers in the palace escape through many of the secret tunnels and out of the capital. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman After the fall, Nagori was involved with Ide Tadaji and Miya Shoin rebuilding the Imperial Court at Kyuden MiyaShinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf a neutral site. Four Winds, p. 57 New Station Around 1160 had not advised the Emerald Champion in any official capacity. Nagori spent his time as courtier and storyteller. Nagori suggested his cousin Kurohito to send his only daughter, Sakura, to be trained by the Lion. It might benefit the future Champion of the Crane to learn of her enemies first hand. It was settled as part of the Crane-Lion peace treaty. Five years later Nagori was at Tsuma with his friend Utaku Etsumi in the Topaz Championship and met his cousin's daughter, who won the contest, passed her gempukku and took the name of Doji Domotai. This night Domotai was talking with Nagori when both saw a half man, with a long, serpentine lower torso, its torso swirled with countless mystic tattoos. Doji Reju told he had been visited by the Celestail Wanderer, Hoshi, who had returned to warn him about three strangers conspire against Togashi Satsu, the Dragon Clan Champion Toshi Ranbo In 1166 Nagori was at Toshi Ranbo to meet Kakita Hirotada. He pondered with his old friend Doji Seishiro about the real Crane power on the Imperial City, who namely the Crane shared with Lion, but in truth was run by the Crane. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kakita's Sword Shortly after the battle at the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, Nagori received Kakita's Sword, the sword Kakita used to defeat Matsu and win the Emerald Championship. Despite being a courtier, Doji Domotai presented the sword as a symbol of trust and faith in his abilities. Gifts of the Ancestors, by Nancy Sauer Marriage Nagori married Doji Jorihime at the end of the Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo, in 1168. Plays Nagori has authored a play entitled "The Tale of the Four Winds" which depicts the events of the struggle for the throne following the death of Emperor Toturi I. Winter Court - 1170 Nagori spent Winter Court in 1170 at Kyuden Otomo, where he recieved updates from his assistance Kakita Senko who had been sent as a liason to Akodo Setai. Senko voiced concerns regarding the Lion Clan and the empty throne, but Nagori was confident in the alliance between their clans. Honor's Veil, Part II The Death of Doji Jorihime In 1170 Nagori was walking the gardens of the Crane Embassy of Toshi Ranbo with a Dragon ambassador and his wife, Doji Jorihime. They were surprised as men clad in black erupted from the bushes and attacked the party. The Dragon ambassador and his functionaries were cut down swiftly, and when the men moved to strike down Nagori, his wife stepped in the way and took the blow and dragged the attacker the ground. This allowed enough time for the Doji House Guard to respond and deal with the assassins. Watching his wife die, Nagori said to the assassin, "When I tell my son about how his beautiful, honorable mother went to join her ancestors, I will end the story with how I cut you open and watched you die in a moonlit garden." He drew Kakita's Sword and attacked the assassin. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman External Links * Doji Nagori (Gold) * Doji Nagori Exp (Khan's Defiance) Category:Crane Clan Members Poet Doji Nagori